


Your Hair Was Long When We First Met

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haircuts, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, supportive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky agrees to let Steve give him a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hair Was Long When We First Met

 

"Bucky, you’re going to have to sit still."

Bucky let out a grunt of annoyance, and shifted in the chair again. He tugged at the towel that was around his shoulders and run a hand through his hair once more. Steve was behind him, holding a fine hair comb and a pair of scissors he’d dug up from somewhere in the flat, waiting patiently for Bucky to settle down and let him start.

Bucky had kept his hair long; partly because he chose to, and partly because he wouldn’t let anyone cut it. He’d try to trim it himself sometimes when it got too long and annoyed him, but he hadn’t ever attempted to go to a barber’s. The thought of someone holding a sharp object near his head terrified him, and for the most part, he was afraid of what he might do to the person if his instincts kicked in and his mind went into self-defense mode.

Finally, he’d decided to let Steve do it, because Steve had offered so many times, whenever he saw Bucky struggling with a pair of scissors while trying to trim his hair. He never insisted, and Bucky never took up the offer. The thought of hurting Steve again…he couldn’t bare it. So he remained perfectly still, taking in deep breaths and distracting himself with unrelated thoughts, while he watched locks of his hair fall over his shoulders and on the floor. This time, he’d told Steve to go ahead and chop it all off, give him the short haircut he had in the past.

"It’s done," Steve said in hushed tones after a long time, and run his hand through Bucky’s hair. "What do you think?"

Bucky held the mirror he was offered and smiled at his reflection. He got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Steve. “I like it better now.” he said and Steve breathed a sigh of relief.

Bucky smiled as he kissed him. “Thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> there's an edit on [tumblr](http://steveandbucky.tumblr.com/post/100335607464) to go with this fic if you want to check it out. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Your Hair Was Long When We First Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323209) by [Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86)




End file.
